


weak when you're around

by ramis



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramis/pseuds/ramis
Summary: The first tug is subtle, barely there, but it makes Isak stop mid-sentence and hesitate before continuing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me!! literally dont ask me what this is im trash but isak DOES have a thing for his hair being pulled dont fight me on this

Even leans back in his chair and muting out his teacher’s monologue, he decides, Norwegian can’t end soon enough. He’s counting down the seconds to the bell when his phone vibrates on his desk and his eyes soften when Isak’s name flashes on the screen.

**from: Isak**

doing something today?

He bites the inside of his cheek to stifle his quiet laugh and types out his reply.

**to: Isak**

you

He imagines Isak blushing and replays that image in his head until the bell goes off.

Later, in the cafeteria, his arm is resting behind Isak’s back – something Isak decided he’s comfortable with, though he still puts his backpack between them when he sees Jonas and Mahdi coming their way. Even lets out a breathy laugh at that and runs his fingers over the waistband of Isak’s jeans, catching the thin material of his boxers between his thumb and index finger. He grins at how Isak jumps up in his seat.

Before sitting down, Jonas looks between them, one eyebrow raised in question, but doesn’t say anything, even if Isak’s blushing all the way up to his ears.

And on any other day, this would be the end of the teasing. Even would just sit back and listen to them, and get his share of all the second year gossip,  but the thing is, Even’s been thinking about Isak all day and he can’t stop himself. Since they started dating – actually dating, as in _boyfriends_ dating – Even’s sex drive has been, to put it subtly, off the fucking charts.

On top of all that, Isak’s wearing that black sweatshirt again and it’s just a simple sweatshirt except, it totally isn’t; it exposes his neck and collarbones in a way that makes Even want to pull him down into his lap and have him grind down on him until Isak comes in his pants.

With that mental image in mind, he brings his hand up to rest on the nape of Isak’s neck.

He doesn’t seem to mind at first, leans back into the touch even, and goes on with his and Jonas’ debate on something Even can’t make himself care about now. He moves his hand up and slips his fingers into the tangles in his hair. The first tug is subtle, barely there, but it makes Isak stop mid-sentence and hesitate before continuing.

He pulls again and Isak blushes. Then again – Isak shifts in his seat.

“Yeah, anyway, I…” he tries again but then Even wraps one strand of blonde hair around his finger and pulls, hard. He doesn’t expect it when Isak springs up to his feet, swings his backpack over his shoulder and throws up a peace sign in Jonas’ and Mahdi’s direction before he all but storms out of the cafeteria.

The guys eye Even for a while, probably waiting for an explanation but he offers them his signature eyebrow raise instead and leaves, too.

He’s grinning as he follows his boyfriend to the restroom.

“I can’t believe you!” Isak whines but he’s holding back a smile.

Even hums and comes closer, backing Isak up against the wall and closing the space between them. He spreads his fingers over the curve of Isak’s hips and keeps them there, pressing into his skin and feeling the boy shift under his touch. When he looks up, Isak is staring; his lips are parted and Even’s eyes linger on his fucking _perfect_ cupid’s bow before he leans in for a kiss.

Isak’s open mouth is clumsy against his as he urges his tongue inside and Even thinks, this might be the first time Isak’s ever kissed him like this. He tightens the grip on his hips and pulls him closer, feeling Isak through his jeans and groaning when he suddenly feels him pull away.

“Someone could walk in,” he hears him say in between breaths but he can’t focus on anything other than the piece of skin Isak’s hiked up sweatshirt is showing.

“I don’t care,” Even tries, leaning closer again and resting his hand flat on the wall next to Isak’s head. “No stress,” he muses.

He thinks he’s giving in but then Isak’s mumbling something and ducking his head under Even’s arm and just like that, he’s out of the room.

A minute later, Even’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

**from: Isak**

eskild and noora are out tonight

Before heading to Isak’s, Even drops by his place to leave his stuff there and shower. He carefully eyes the one lonely condom peeking out from under his English textbook before thinking _what the hell_ and shoving it in his back pocket.

He gets on his bike and in no time, he’s there. For a second, he wants to smack himself over the head for being this desperate but decides against it because _god_ , it’s Isak and just the thought of that boy anywhere near him makes his head spin. He doesn’t mind looking desperate.

“Hey,” Isak says and lets him inside and there’s something different in his voice, something Even can’t quiet place.

“So…” he starts, not really sure what he’s going to say but before he can think of something, Isak’s lips are on his and he’s kissing him in the same way he was just a couple of hours ago at school. They’re in the kitchen and Even has him back against the counter this time, so he wraps his hands around Isak’s slim thighs and lifts him up on top of it.

Not breaking the kiss, he positions himself between his spread legs and smiles when Isak pulls him closer.

“Wait,” Isak pulls away but doesn’t loosen his grip on Even’s neck. “Let’s go to my room.”

Even nods, a little out of breath and before Isak can get off the counter, he picks him up again and ignoring his protests, carries him to the bedroom.

There, he sits down on the bed and Isak settles in his lap, wrapping his legs around Even’s waist and planting sloppy, open mouthed kisses on his neck. Even tangles his fingers in his hair and Isak _mewls_ , and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

“Do you like that?” Even purrs directly into his ear and musses up Isak’s tangled curls as he feels him nod against his neck.

He imitates what he did in the school cafeteria earlier and tugs.

“Like this?” he asks.

“You can…” Isak mutters and Even smiles both at his shy tone and at the warmth of his (probably blushing) face against his skin. “You can pull harder.”

Even hesitates but buries his hand in Isak’s hair, knuckles pressing against his scalp, and pulls his head back until he can see him – and it’s quite a view.

Isak’s eyes are shut, cheeks flushed, his mouth is hanging open and Even knows he’s staring but he can’t look away. He tightens his grip and watches as Isak’s eyes flutter open as he lets out another moan.

“You’re so pretty,” Even says, still in awe and he can’t even hear himself but he must’ve said something good because the comment makes Isak bite his lip and look away.

Even moves closer to the headboard for more space, strips himself off his shirt and waits for Isak to do the same before leaning down on the bed and pulling him on top so they can kiss again and again until they have to come up for air. Isak’s never been any good at holding his breath anyway.

Then, Even’s fingers are back in his hair and Isak whimpers, lips pressed to the curve of Even’s jaw.

“Hold on,” Isak almost pants and leans away, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Even’s head. He looks away and Even watches him swallow audibly.

“What?” Even furrows his brows in confusion, trying to hide the slight irritation in his voice when Isak pulls away completely and sits upright. The fabric of his jeans shifts as he does so and brushes over Even’s dick.

“I want to…” his voice is strained and quiet, and Even’s instinct tells him to start worrying but he’s hard and Isak’s right there, sitting on top of him, and can’t think straight, so he just waits for him to finish.

“I want to do something.”

He watches as Isak scrambles off him and wipes his hands on his jeans before positioning himself between Even’s legs and turning to work on his zipper and oh, _fuck_.

“Isak…” is what he thinks he says but he can’t be sure because he can hear his blood rushing in his ears. Isak pulls his boxers down to his knees and he’s looking everywhere but at Even. He leans closer and tries to find the least awkward angle for this and when he finally looks up, his pupils are blown wide and breath hot on Even’s dick.

He starts at the base and drags his tongue up, slowly. Encouraged by Even’s sharp inhale, he repeats the motion once, twice, and whimpers when he feels fingers sink into his hair. He tilts his head to lick up the salty precum leaking from the tip and when he finally takes him in, Even can’t control it when his hips jerk up to push his dick further into Isak’s mouth.

“What the fuck!” he yelps and pulls away but he’s laughing between coughs and Even offers him a stupid smile and a breathless ‘sorry’.

This time, with his hands in Isak’s hair, Even guides him towards his groin and watches as his head bobs up and down as he sucks, making little sounds every time Even tugs at his hair. He shuts his eyes but only for a second because Isak is too beautiful not to look at, with his mouth wet around Even’s dick, blonde curls sticking to his forehead and Even thinks, he needs to draw him like that.

He can feel himself shake and he knows he’s close and it only takes a few more strokes of Isak’s fast fingers and flicks of his gorgeous tongue, and just like that, Even’s coming. He throws his head back and looks at the ceiling, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

When he looks at Isak, he’s sitting up between his legs and there’s cum on his chin.

“Come here,” he laughs and leans over to wipe it off with his thumb and then, moves his fingers to touch his mouth. It’s swollen and pink, and Even grins like an idiot because it’s swollen and pink from _him_.

He kisses him and Isak kisses back, gently this time. Even’s hand moves to the waistband of Isak’s jeans to find the buttons on his jeans already undone. “Do you want me to…” he trails off, raising his eyebrow at how Isak ducks his head and chews at his bottom lip.

“I, uh… it’s embarrassing,” he mumbles and buries his face in his hands, head bumping against Even’s chest.

Even looks down at the very obvious stain on Isak’s boxers and groans, “ _Fuck_ , Isak, that’s so hot.”

He takes Isak’s chin in between his fingers and tilts his head up to kiss him, clumsily and with little tongue but he can taste himself and his dick aches against his thigh.

Even stands up to turn off the light before going back to lay down and wrap his arm around Isak’s waist to pull him closer. He nuzzles his nose in his hair and listens to Isak’s content sigh.

“Told you I was doing you today,” he says into his ear and laughs when Isak kicks him under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself  
> (tumblr: vvaltersen)


End file.
